Stump Snail
The Stump Snail is a level 6 mob that defends the Stump Field. It has 30,000,000 health when it first spawns and moves in a circular pattern around the outskirts of the field. It has a very low speed, similar to the real-life snails. Once defeated, it will take 96 hours (4 days) or 81 hours and 36 minutes (3.4 days) (if you have Gifted Vicious Bee) to respawn. The health of the snail will save until it is defeated. This prevents players from having to start over and can allow players to defeat the snail in multiple sessions to avoid fatigue. Drops (Known) Guaranteed: (Subsequent Defeats) * Shell Amulet. (At least bronze) * 50 tickets. * 8 Glue. * 1 Star Jelly. * 30,000,000 honey. Possible: * 50 - 100 tickets. * 1 - 10 Star Jellies. * 8 - 150 Glue. * 1 - 10 Oil. * 1 - 10 Enzymes. * 1 - 10 Glitter. * 10 - 1,000 Royal Jelly. * 10 - 500 Pineapples. * 100 - 1,000 Gumdrops. * 1 - ? Magic Beans. * 10 - 500 Sunflower Seeds. * 25 - 10,000 Treats. * Eggs, including Silver, Gold, Diamond, Star Eggs (all rarities), and Mythic Eggs. Tips * If the player can stay behind the shell and head of the Stump Snail, they can go inside it without being damaged. This can be useful for collecting tokens that are hidden without taking any damage. * Having fighting bees, such as Rage Bees, Lion Bees, and a Vicious Bee, would help defeat the Stump Snail faster. Spicy Bee can create the Inferno ability to spawn in two additional Fire Bees. Tadpole Bee can create the Summon Frog ability, which spawns a frog to attack the snail. Frogs will not chase the snail, so the player must guide them to it. * Wear equipment that can boost the attack of your bees, especially guards and masks; more specifically the Fire Mask or Demon Mask. * If the player has a Cub Buddy, the Buddy can collect tokens the player would otherwise not be able to collect while AFK. This makes defeating the Snail while AFK much faster. * A player with the Coconut Canister can intentionally trigger the Emergency Coconut Shield to receive a short boost in attack to speed up the process. * Stingers can help boost attack greatly. However, try to use them only when necessary if you need stingers for other things. Trivia * It is the only mob where dealt damage is saved, as it is extremely tedious, long, and difficult even with a powerful hive to defeat it in a single session of playtime. * This mob has the highest health out of all mobs. * It is not considered as a boss, despite its massive amount of health, mainly because it does not directly attack the player. * The attack pattern is unique, as it doesn't target the player. It just moves around the perimeter of the Stump Field. * Sometimes a Stump Snail can be seen rapidly glitching around in its cave. Usually, the Stump Snail doesn't belong to the actual player and will remain there even when entering the field. * Sometimes, the Stump Snail may glitch and go to the Pineapple Patch. * This is the only mob (apart from Rogue Vicious Bee, King Beetle (if he drops a King Beetle Amulet), and Ants) that (as of the 2/1/19 update) does not drop tokens when it dies, it instead goes straight to your inventory like how mobs used to before the update. * This is the only mob that guarantees Glue upon defeat. * The Stump Snail, Coconut Crab, and Spider all have the same cave appearance. * Stump Snail originally had 25,000,000 health prior to the 4/5/19 update. This change was due to most bees' attacks being buffed. ** If the player had damaged their Stump Snail prior to the 4/5/19 update, the Stump Snail's HP stood the same because of the HP saving. * Spirit Bear refers to the Stump Snail as "Ol' Stumpy," which some believe is a reference to a Youtuber called ThnxCya. * Although your bees cannot attack other players' Stump Snail, it is possible to damage other players' Stump Snail with flames. Category:Mobs Category:Mini Bosses